Kira and Shinn's Fanfic
by Sniper Zero
Summary: What would happen if Kira and Shinn get paired up to write a fanfic about themselves? Oneshot.


A/N: I'm bored…bear with me if I just wasted your time making you read this but I have nothing better to do. Kinda AU hope this story makes sense.

"Project!" the pasty face old geezer for a teacher said to the class. "Write a fanfic about yourself! You'll have partners for this." He gave the class an evil grin but his smile turn into a frown when Shinn decided to butt in.

"Why do we have to make fanfics about ourselves? They're just wastes of time you stupid old fart." Shinn said indifferently. This made a vein pop at the teachers head.

"Shinn Asuka! Your partner," the teacher yelled, "is Kira Yamato!" the teacher smirked at the back of his mind thinking he had got the best of Shinn since everyone knew how they hated each other because they've been rivals at about everything they do.

Kira who had been sleeping peacefully woke up at the sound of his name being said. "That was such a good nap. I think I'll do it again." The teacher got angry at Kira.

"Kira! Work with your partner, Shinn Asuka now!" The teacher yelled.

"Just shut up I'm trying to sleep here." Another vein popped up at the teacher's head.

"You can't talk to me like that! I'm your teacher!"

"Did you say something old fart?"

"That's it detention! 1 year!"

"Say something?"

"Argh! Kira! By the way what your, what your partner writes you can't erase or change." He yelled at Kira who seemed to doze off. 'Stupid kids…how dare they call me an old fart? I'm only 65.' The teacher thought to himself.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later on…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Alright…Shinn let's get started." Kira said, he grabbed a pen and tried to start the fic but Shinn stopped him.

"Why do YOU get to start the fic?" Shinn asked angrily.

"Because I want to." Kira said not really caring about Shinn.

"Well I want to start the fic." Shinn replied.

"No way you'll only give us a bad grade with your writing skills." Kira said back.

"You think you can write a better story?"

"Just watch and see." Kira started the fic.

**There was such a crimson eyed dork whose name was Shinn Asuka. Piloting gundams was his game or so he said but the truth is he sucked BIG TIME. He thinks he can defeat the Srike Freedom but it only takes one attack from the Infinite Justice to bring down his weak pathetic excuse for a gundam he calls the Destiny and he thinks he's such a man but another truth is that his favorite color is pink, even his cellphone is pink. He thinks he's the ace pilot of the Minerva but –**

Shinn didn't like what Kira was writing so he grabbed the pen.

**But there was someone else who sucked at piloting more than Shinn did because Shinn is the Ace pilot of the Minerva, and the sucker is Kira Yamato. Anyway he thinks he's so cool just because he stopped the first war but he was just you typical crybaby whose gundam was destroyed by yours truly. But he got another gundam and he calls it the Strike Freedom which is 'supposedly' stronger than the Freedom. It was stronger but all its attacks are gay. The Freedom might have been a copy of Gundam Wing's Wing Zero but at least it DIDN'T need DRAGOON units to win battles. This time he tried to settle the score with me but even with his gay attacks Kira couldn't beat the great, the brave…**

Kira didn't like Shinn's part so he snatched the pen away from him and continued.

**The arrogant, the dumb, the crazy, the idiot…Shinn Asuka!**

"Kira! You stupid little…"

**Anyway while KIRA was stopping the war Shinn and his girlfriend Luna were suffocating in the moon because of lack of oxygen. It was a miracle they survived. Then a few months passed and they began to go to school again and Kira and Shinn had been rivals ever since, with Kira being the superior one obviously. Did you see how god-like he was in GSD? Anyway one day their jackass of a teacher paired them up and told them to write a fanfic of themselves. Shinn obviously was very excited since he was going to be paired up with me, Kira Yamato, he squealed like a little girl and jumped around when he found out I was going to be partner. He couldn't control himself and blurted out 'I LOVE YOU!' Kira being the gentleman didn't wanting to hurt Shinn's feelings so he ignored it, but in a cool way and Shinn sighed dreamily forgetting about what he said to Kira because he was brainless.**

Shinn wrestled the pen away from Kira and continued the story.

**But Kira's head cracked open and everybody expected some brains to spill out but to their surprise there wasn't any! He was brainless! Only stinky gases wafted out of his empty head and monkeys came and broke his head even more.**

Kira grabbed the pen from Shinn again.

**But it wasn't Kira's head that cracked open it was Shinn's.**

"It was your head!" Shinn shouted.

"No, idiot it was your head!"

"It was you head, asshole!"

"It was yours! Nevermind!" Kira continued writing their fanfic.

**It was Shinn's head that cracked open not Kira's and the monkeys came and started to beat his head up even more and he died. Everyone was happy and they all lived happily ever after. The End!**

"Grrrr…I hate you Kira."

"The feeling's mutual."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kira and Shinn passed their fanfic to the teacher and they wondered what their grade would be. They were surprised they only got 80 percent but they figured it was ok since they weren't really as good at writing than they are piloting gundams.

* * *

A/N: Hope you didn't get confused by this little story. 


End file.
